Within a Deputy
by halfkat101
Summary: 1 warrior made deputy. All was well till pride took over. Cats sent out to do jobs they couldnt. 2 deaths. One of the badger and 1 of the apprentice that had been sent out to kill the badger.Will it get better?
1. Chapter 1 The request

**Disclaimer:I do not own warriors. All things involving "warriors" belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Before we start:**

These are the main charectors.

Icefur: Silver she cat with blue eyes,warrior,sister of Stoneclaw & Featherpool

Featherpool: Torti shecat amber eyes,medicine cat, sister of Stoneclaw & Icefur

Stoneclaw: Dark gray tom steel blue eyes,The deputy,brother of Featherpool & Icefur.

Shadowcrest: Black cat with white belly and green eyes,warrior,friend of Icefur

(( These are just the main charectors most likely to be seen a lot. If I have more you would like to see described if you would like to see a different character described email me and I will put it on for the next chapter. Also at the start of every chapter I will put a couple more charectors at the top with a description. ))

**Chapter 1:**** Icefur gets an Invitation**

Icefur looked around the camp. It was early morning and every one was waking up and starting the duties. She loved to watch the cats of her clan bustle around. Ready to get started.

Shadowcrest her best friend from the apprentice days walked up to her. A smile was upon her face.

"Shall we go a hunting?" Shadowcrest asked.

Yuki nodded her ok. She had wanted to go hinting for the sun was bright and lots of prey was out.

So without another word the two made there way for the forest.

Yet before they went in Icefur turned around. She thought she had seen a fellow warrior. Thornstripe. Had he looked crestfallen as she and her friend had started walking away? "naaa"Icefur said and turned her head around allowing the thought to leave her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The hunt

**((I haven't gotten any requests so no warrior explanations. Feel free to request some to me. Till then))**

**Chapter 2 **_the hunt_

Icefur walked along the forest floor. Taking in all the scents. This was the time she felt for her sister. Her sister may be able to hunt once and a while but I'll tell you she didn't get out that often. She often didn't leave the camp for fear someone would come in hurt while she was gone.

The forests scents wafted into her nose making her mind wonder.

A forest. An unknown one. It was beautiful but where was she? She looked around but saw no one. She called out. No answer then finally a brown pelt came out. Lean and agile the brown cat must have been someone she knew. A tom by the smell of it. Her eyes met his. His amber eyes staring into her with love and wisdom and...

"Icefur!!!"Shadowcrest annoyingly called to her.

"Are you ok?you just zoned off or something"she said and questioningly raised her eye brow at her.

Icefur snapped back into reality. Who had that cat been? She shook her head but she couldn get his image out of her head.

"ya sorry."she said and blushed.

Shadowcrest looked at her. Not satisfied.

"Must have been something good"she said and smiled teasingly.

"oh?and why is that?"Icefur snapped.

Shadowcrest only started laughing.

"because your blushing like there's no tomorrow"Shadowcrest said between laughs then started laughing more and harder to the point she even got the hick ups.

Icefur looked down. She noticed she was blushing._ But why?_ She asked herself. Had she felt something for that make believe character. Could it be a sign from Starclan saying that they knew who was going to be her mate? She didn't get it. So she shrugged off the though. The toms picture still ringing and went hunting.

She padded into the camp. It was nearly time for the sun to set and she and Shadowcrest had made a good hunting day worthwhile. This being her second trip. Although Shadowcrest had finished before her only needing one trip.

She went into the middle of the camp. Then put her to mice into the fresh kill pile.

She started to blush again not knowing why she just went on a fast walk into the warriors den. Then headed into the back. She had seen Shadowcrest sleeping. Her chest being the only moving thing except for the occasional tail or paw twitch.

She also had seen many others. Mousefur with Spottedleaf. Cloudtail. Just all her usual clan mates. She set her head on her paws. Her eyes slowly making their way down. Her eyes shut. She drifted off into sleep. Her sleep making it so dreams and Starclan could come to her. She hadn't given a second thought about whether she would get a dream from Starclan but if she had she would have never guessed the dream that came that night.


	3. Chapter 3: The dream

Warriors Fanfic Story

**Chapter 3 the Tom Returns**

Icefur's eyes opened. The tom was in front of her. His eyes looking at her.

"Hello Icefur"he said his voice ringing threw the forest.

"uh...hello?"she stuttered. She didn't know what to say really.

"I am here to meet you but Starclan have also told me to warn you"he said normally. Know emotion showing in him. What had happened to the last time she had seen him? When his eyes were full of love?

"what message?!What warning?!"Icefur replied. Why was she scared? Why wasn't he who he had been? Icefur wanted to go home. To her camp. Where she knew cats cared for her.

"_A friend is a friend_

_A mate a mate_

_kin may be kin_

_but be warned of one who isn't what they appear_"

Icefur stumbled backwards. What was he saying? All these questions ran through her head. She was scared. She didn't feel safe like she had last time. She turned to go back to camp. She was unsure of how she had gotten here but she knew she wanted to go home. She looked at what was behind her. She may have turned to go home but home must not have been behind her. She had no clue were she was! She turned back to the tom.

"why am I here? Why are you here? Who are you? Why...why me"she said the last question growing quiet. She missed her home already she just wanted to have her chest buried in someone who cared for her.

The toms eyes once again grew back to the compassionate eyes they had been before.

"do not be afraid. I am not who you think I am but someone who you will meet. I love you and so Starclan has allowed me to enter your dreams. So I may see you. I give you this warning so you don't get hurt. So please do not be afraid"he finished with a warm smile. His head went on a little tint to one side.

Icefur relaxed. He was back to normal. She was still baffled about who he was. She knew she couldn't tell him that she had been acting weird since she had seen him though but at lest she understood now. She loved him too. His comforting gaze. His relaxed muscled. His beautiful pelt. His understanding and caring tone when he allowed the words he said to her escape his mouth. The way you could look into his eyes and know exactly how he was feeling. She couldn't tell him how she felt though. He so far wasn't real. She didnt really know him so how could she tell him that she cared for him.

"well..nice to meet you"she said politely. She was at loss of words.

he smiled.

"So now you must be polite? Thats not who you normally are but thats ok. I hope to see you soon. I will wont I? You have to allow me to be in your dreams otherwise I cannot come for I will not come if you don't want me. No matter what your reasons are."he nodded then added "goodbye Icefur. My love. My one and only. Stay safe"then with that he was walked off into the forest.

"where are you going?!"Icefur yelled. She didn't want to be alone. Slowly light began to glitter through the trees turning the place back into the forest she had first none. She one that was welcoming and pretty. Still being alone wasn't what she wanted to be doing.

Then slowly the forest began to fade. A blackness came closing over Icefur until she could no longer see anywhere. She was the only one in the blackness.

Icefur got up suddenly. Someone beside her mumbled but did not wake up. Icefur glanced around. Familiar faces all around her. They were all sleeping. She hadn't woken anyone up.

She went outside and saw Silverpelt glittering. All her ancestors where watching on her and her forest. She took a deep breath.

"that was all just a dream" She said to herself. She knew what he had said was real but she knew that it was also a dream. She had been asleep the whole time. She hadn't actually met this tom. Then she turned tail and went back into the warriors den. Laying down beside Shadowcrest and went back to asleep. The dream she had just dreamed still ringing and playing over in her mind.

"he loves me"she said to herself and a smile went across her face as she finally drifted off into a peaceful non disturbed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 The brother's pride**

Icefur woke up. The dream still staying foggily in her brain. She got up streched and went outside. Shadowcrest was still sleeping though so she had to creep out so she wouldnt disturb her.

Outside she saw her brother Stoneclaw ordering cats to work already. Her face got hot as she felt the anger towards her brother rising. She angrily walked over to him.

"What do you think your doing!!"she said angrily to him. Glowering her teeth to show him she was angry and he had better change that.

"Why I am telling this cat that she should do some hunting that is my job isn't it?"he slyly replied.

"The sun is still rising to the point where the sky is blue! Give it a rest!"she yowled.

"Is my little sister angry?"he said teasingly. Then continued. "I better make her happy since she might even be able to scratch me just the littlest bit"

"Don't you try it"she growled. Her anger rising up and up.

"Are you mad because


End file.
